Kongo Jungle
The Kongo Jungle is a vast tropical rainforest covering a large area of Donkey Kong Island, located at the foot of the Monkey Mines. It is the first area in Donkey Kong Country, and is where Donkey Kong's house is located, as well as his precious Banana Hoard, which is often stolen by the Kremlings. The area is quite pleasant, possessing a vast amount of jungle and some rocky terrain. A large lake is also located in the area. The boss of Kongo Jungle is a giant Gnawty aptly named Very Gnawty in the original Donkey Kong Country. Overview ''Donkey Kong Country'' series The Kongo Jungle is the initial setting of Donkey Kong Country and Donkey Kong Country Returns. Being the first world, the levels are for the most part simple, and the jungle is the residence of Rambi, found in the jungle in both games. The levels in Kongo Jungle are mostly jungle-related, and there is also a cave in the jungle leading to a small lake on the other side. Levels In Donkey Kong Country, this is the first world of the game. It has five levels. Jungle Hijinxs This is the first level on Donkey Kong Country. At the beginning, if the player goes back into the tree house above, they can earn an extra life. Also, if they stick to the trees from the very beginning, then they can earn two red balloons and one green balloon. As the player approaches the end, the sun will set. If the player starts a new game and goes to the bottom of the tree house, all of the bananas will be gone, but after the player defeats King K. Rool, they will see his banana hoard is all back. This level is very basic and easy, since it's the very first level of the whole game. Most basic enemies, such as Kritters and Klumps, are introduced. ---- Ropey Rampage The second level of Donkey Kong Country. It takes place in the Kongo Jungle at night during a tropical thunderstorm (or a rainstorm in the Game Boy Advance version). It is assumed to take place directly after the first level due to the fact that the first level ends getting dark at night much like the level background. Most of the obstacles are Kritters, wide gaps, ropes, and barrel cannons. Once a player nears the end of the stage, the thunderstorm/rainstorm ceases and the sun begins to rise, filling the level with life. ---- Reptile Rumble This is the third level of Kongo Jungle and the very first cave level. Slippa makes its debut appearance in the level. Many pits are seen throughout the level infested with Slippas and leaping blue Kritters as well. Zingers are also found here. ---- Coral Capers Coral Capers is the 4th level in Kongo Jungle and the first water level in the whole game, and one of the few water levels in general. Generic fish-like enemies debut here, including shark- like ones. Here, the water enemies cannot be harmed unless you have Enguarde, who makes his first appearance here also. ---- Barrel Cannon Canyon It is the 5th and final level of Kongo Jungle. As such, it is considered the hardest level in that area. The level is quite long, and as the name suggests, there are several Barrel Cannons located throughout the level. There are several Kritters in the level, as well as a few Zingers near the end. If one jumps over the entrance to the level and walks to the top, they will find a secret barrel cannon which will lead to a few others, skipping a large portion of the level. There are a few more like it around the level as well. ---- Very Gnawty's Lair The first boss level of the game. A summary of Very Gnawty is included on Very Gnawty's page. Other Appearances ''Donkey Kong 64 The area where Donkey Kong's Treehouse is located in ''Donkey Kong 64 could possibly be either Kongo Jungle or a portion of it. Also the area Jungle Japes in Donkey Kong 64 has an extreme resemblance to Kongo Jungle. ''Super Smash Bros. Kongo Jungle (incorrectly spelled '''Congo Jungle') appears as one of the arenas in the game Super Smash Bros. The Kongo Jungle stage is made out of a large wooden platform with several smaller, sometimes floating ones around it. There is also a vast jungle in the background of the arena and a Barrel Cannon underneath the arena. In Super Smash Bros. sequel, Super Smash Bros. Melee, another Kongo Jungle stage was introduced. This Kongo Jungle stage is constructed out of logs strewn together which are sitting on rocks jutting out of a waterfall. In the background of this stage is a vast jungle along with what appears to be Donkey Kong's Treehouse. Occasionally, a Klaptrap will come along on the waterfall, and sometimes a log, which can be used as a platform. Also in Super Smash Bros. Melee is the old version of Kongo Jungle from the previous Super Smash Bros. game. The old version of Kongo Jungle can be unlocked by surviving Fifteen-Minute Melee. The music here was the DK Rap from Donkey Kong 64. In Adventure Mode, Kongo Jungle stars in Stage 2: Kongo Jungle. In it, the player has to battle two miniature Donkey Kongs. They are easier to knock off the stage, but they gang up on the player. Once beaten, the player moves onto the second half, Jungle Japes, where the player must battle a Giant Donkey Kong. It returns as a "Melee" stage in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. ''Mario Kart'' series Kongo Jungle has been the main setting for various Donkey Kong-related race courses, such as D.K.'s Jungle Parkway in Mario Kat 64 and Mario Kart Wii. Other A jungle stage called DK's Jungle Adventure in Mario Party is based off Kongo Jungle. Donkey Kong Jungle is a stadium in Mario Superstar Baseball which was more than likely based off Kongo Jungle. Gallery File:KongoJungle.png|The first half of Kongo Jungle. File:KongoJungle2.png|The second half of Kongo Jungle. File:KongoJungleColor.png|Kongo Jungle in the Game Boy Color version. File:HijinxsCountryStart.png|The start of Jungle Hijinxs. Kongo Jungle GBA.PNG|Kongo Jungle in the Game Boy Advance version. Trivia *The name Kongo Jungle is a play on words on the Congo Jungle in Africa, using a 'K' instead of a 'C' to imply that it is the home of the Kongs. *This world has appeared in two games with the two games being Donkey Kong Country and Donkey Kong Country Returns. *Ironically enough, Jungle Hijinxs is also the first level of Donkey Kong Country Returns, with the same music and the same treehouse and banana hoard. Category:Locations Category:Forests and Jungles Category:Donkey Kong Island Category:Super Smash Bros. Stages Category:Donkey Kong Country series Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns